Random Prologue
by TheOmniscient
Summary: Something that randomly came to me one night


**This just randomly came to me one night but I couldnt think of anything to add onto this to get a story started. This would be like the prologue and chapter 1 would be a few weeks earlier. The girl is about 17-20 yrs old. Let me know if you have any good ideas. BTW...I was thinking of something futuristic, like dystopian or something, or alternate universe w/ technology. Adventure/Sci fi... Thanks.**

_Keep running. Just keep running_. Bullets carpet the corner of the building, narrowly missing me as I turn the corner and run down a dark alley. Water from a puddle sloshes up my jeans as I run through it, desperately trying to escape those chasing me. _Who are they? What do they want?_ Despair starts to set in as I frantically sprint up unknown streets and alleyways not daring to look back at my pursuers. The rain is coming down in sheets now, drenching my face and long black hair. _Maybe there's been a misunderstanding. I can make them understand_. No. I cannot risk the chance that if I gave myself up they wouldn't just pelt me with a slurry of metal slugs before I could even open my mouth. Trying to escape is my only option now. I turn a corner onto a street riddled with old, broken down apartment buildings. Looking back, I don't see them but I can hear their heavy boots in the rain about a block back. Without a thought, I quickly duck into the entrance of one of the tattered white buildings, hoping they didn't see me. I quickly run through the building, dodging spider webs and navigating my way through hallways filled with old furniture and doors off their hinges. Out of breath now, I hide in a closet in a bedroom that seems to be near the back of the building. I close my eyes as tight as possible hoping the nightmare that was the last couple of hours would vanish and I would wake up wrapped by my white satin sheets. The sound of frantic talking alerts me back to my predicament.

"Where did she go?" a man with a deep voice said. It sounded like they were right outside the building! My heart starts to pound a mile a minute and my throat tightens. My muscles tense up and my chest gets tight. I am frozen in fear.

"I don't know sir" says a man who sounds like he's out of breath. "Seitz?"

"I didn't see her either" a girl who doesn't sound much older than me says. "I think we would've seen her run up one of these streets. Maybe she went into one of these buildings."

"Okay then. This area of the city is abandoned anyway. Seitz. Hughes. Each of you search one of these buildings quickly. I'll keep lookout out here".

"Yes sir." They say in unison. Next thing I hear is the heavy boots of one of my pursuers entering the building I'm in. _Oh no they're gonna find me_. I very quietly close the closet door and scrunch myself into a corner trying to mend in with the wall itself. I hear whoever is there banging through furniture as they hurriedly search the place. Search for me. Suddenly I hear their boots coming closer to the room I'm in. Then the boots stop. I can't hear anything except the pounding of my heart and my own panicked breathing. I see a light through the space between the door and the carpet. _A flashlight_. It grows brighter.

"Hughes! Seitz! Get out here. I heard something down the street." The scream startles me so much I nearly let out a gasp but it catches in the back of my throat. Good thing too as a second later I hear the boots just a few feet away quickly exit the room and run out of the building onto the street. The rain muffles their voices which grow fainter as the minutes go by. I can't tell if that's because the rain has grown heavier or they are some distance away. I hope for the latter. Still, I don't dare leave my dark corner for what seems at least fifteen minutes. Even when I can't hear the voices anymore I only open the door to quickly grab a blanket off the bed in the room and then return to my safe haven. I am physically and emotionally drained as I lay down and wrap myself tightly in the wool blanket. "This is all wrong." As the rain continues to patter outside I silently sob myself to sleep.


End file.
